In vehicle fuel measurement and display systems, the measurement and display of fuel level to the vehicle operator may be affected by vehicle motion. The varying accelerations exerted on a vehicle fuel tank may, for example, cause wave motion of the fuel in the fuel tank. This wave motion may cause the fuel sensor to output a varying signal having an effect that may then be transferred to the display as a fluctuating needle. To compensate for the effects of variations in the signal output by the fuel sensor, it is known to filter the output signal before it is used to drive a display, thereby removing variations from the signal and providing a stable display of the fuel level to the vehicle operator.
Various types of signal processing systems have been developed for various types of processing of fuel level sensor data in attempts to provide more accurate and more aesthetically pleasing fuel level displays. Further improvements are still sought to adapt the fuel measurement and display systems to the characteristics of the vehicle to provide optimum accuracy in the fuel level display system in an ergonomic manner.